Origin of Love
by anna24452
Summary: One drunken night left Draco Malfoy with a chip on his shoulder and Hermione Granger with a big, growing problem. Will she tell Draco the news of her pregnancy? How will her friends react? Can she make it through this? Takes place after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There's no way I'm going." Hermione groaned as she mulled over the weeks-old invitation. Its green and silver coloring and silky texture seemed to ooze money. She read the ornate text aloud in a mocking voice "The House of Malfoy request the pleasure of your company to join them in celebration of the New Year. Please join us at the Malfoy Manner on the 31st of December to welcome in the upcoming year. Cocktails will be served in the east wing followed by dancing in the grand ballroom." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Grand Ballroom?"

"You have to go!" Exclaimed Harry. He snatched the invitation from her hand and read it over again. "Kingsley won't let me out of it. And you can't make me go alone." It had only been two years since the conclusion of what they were calling the Second Wizarding War and already Kingsley Shacklebolt had brought relief to the country. After graduating, Harry and Ron went straight into the auror office, working closely with the new minister to revitalize the wizarding community. Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts for her final year to finish her N.E.W.T.'s before accepting a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

She eyed him carefully. "What about Ginny? Isn't she going?" Hermione knew that Ginny wasn't in the best of moods lately. She was four months pregnant and her moods were ever changing. Harry shrugged and looked back at the invitation. "I don't know Harry. I doubt they really want me there."

"I want you there. Doesn't that count for anything?" He was desperate.

Hermione had her own reasons for not wanting to go to this party. Besides the fact that Draco Malfoy hated her growing up, Ron would be there. Hermione hadn't spoken to Ron since he broke it off with her halfway through her seventh year. She had been crushed. Looking into Harry's eyes, she knew that he really needed her to be there. "Fine. I'll go." Harry looked overjoyed. "But you cannot abandon me! The last thing I need is to be left alone in a room full of people who hate me."

He smiled in the way that only Harry can and said, "Perfect! I'll pick you up at 6." With a clap, he was gone.

Hermione looked at the clock above the fireplace. It was almost 4 o'clock. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she washed her hair, she relished in the warm water running down her back. She immediately regretted agreeing to go to this party.

As she wrapped herself in a towel, she analyzed her face in the mirror. Her brown hair had grown long with neglect for haircuts. She looked older somehow. At only 20, her eyes seemed to radiate the appearance of someone who had lived a lifetime. She rubbed her eyes in dread of the upcoming evening. There was one thing for sure. If she was going to see Ron tonight, she would have to look amazing.

She glanced through her closet hopelessly as she surveyed each dress. Nothing was quite right. She noticed the large dress bag in the back and gasped in remembrance. She unzipped the bag and smiled to herself. This was perfect. She sat down at her vanity and used a hot air charm to dry her hair. She pinned it so part of her long hair hung freely down her back while the other half was atop her head, leaving several ringlets framing her face. It brought back memories of the Yule Ball her third year at Hogwarts. That seemed like a million years ago.

Her makeup was simple. Hermione had never cared for wearing a ton of it. She slipped into the curve-hugging dress and heels and looked in the floor length mirror. She looked stunning. The dress was simultaneously delicate and sexy. The open back and v-cut front highlighted her chest and the slit up the side showed off he legs. She'd never worn something so amazing. As she spun in place, the light blue dress flowed like water.

As her eyes roamed over her body, they stopped on the scar across her neck. Bellatrix Lestrange's doing. She momentarily contemplated changing dresses as her hand glazed over the scar. With another clap, Harry apparated into the room. He broke out into a huge smile as he looked at her. "You look brilliant." Hermione smiled. He noticed her hand over the large scar. "Don't worry about that. Nobody could possibly notice it when you look this amazing."

"Thanks." She said and threw on a traveling cloak. "Let's get this over with." She grabbed Harry's hand and they disapparated from the room.

Author's Note: More to come very soon! Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"May I take your coat?" An attendant asked as they entered the foyer of the Malfoy Manner.

She removed her cloak and muttered, "Thanks" As the foyer opened up, she looked around the massive atrium. The room was full of green and silver hangings, true to the houses of their owners. People were all over, smiling, drinking, and laughing. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked over at Harry. "I need a drink."

Harry smiled, "I'll be right back." He walked away and within seconds he was nowhere to be found.

"Hello Miss. Granger." A voice rang, startling Hermione. She turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing just inside the room. "I'm so pleased you've decided to join us." Her smiled seemed genuine as she greeted Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Malfoy. This is a fantastic party." Harry returned a moment later, drinks in hand. Hermione took a large sip from her champagne. He muttered a greeting to Narcissa before offering Hermione his hand and guiding her down the stairs into the ballroom. As they descended the stairs, heads all over the room turned to stair. "Do you think they'll ever stop staring at you?"

Harry laughed quietly. "Hermione, it isn't me they're staring at." She blushed and as they reached the last step, downed the rest of her glass. He glanced around the room and his eyes zeroed in on Kingsley. Hermione followed his gaze and noticed Kingsley's furious whispering with a fellow member of the ministry. "Hermione I—" Harry began.

"I know." She said, cutting him off. "I'm going to go find the bar and see if I can find a friendly face." Harry walked away and she immediately felt like she was treading water. She looked around desperately trying to find a friend. Across the room, she noticed Luna Lovegood carrying on a conversation with Neville Longbottom. She hurried over, grabbing a drink from a waiter's tray as she went. She took a sip and said, "Luna! Neville! How are you both?" She hugged each of them as she spoke. Each sip from the drink made her a bit more comfortable.

"We're brilliant!" Neville said with a smile. He put an arm around Luna. "We miss you at Hogwarts Hermione. Sure you wouldn't be willing to take up a teaching position?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm not sure Hogwarts is ready to have me back yet."

"Hermione isn't ready to come back yet Neville. She's just too polite to say it." Luna said with her usual awkward honesty.

Hermione smiled politely. "What's new at school?" Luna began speaking, but Hermione's attention was diverted by Ron's laugh. It reverberated across the room. She looked over to see Ron with his arm around Lavender Brown's waist. They were laughing and smiling and snuggling closer to each other. Hermione's heart ached with jealousy. She cut Luna off mid-sentence. "Actually, I just remembered that I left my wand in my cloak. Would you excuse me?"

Luna and Neville looked startled, but made no protest. Hermione downed her drink and hurried back up the steps she just came down. Her eyes burned with tears threatening to break free. She was back where she was just a few years ago, she thought cooly to herself. If she could have gotten away with it, she probably would have sent birds flying at him again just like when they were kids.

Hermione ran past the attendant at the front returning coats and straight out the front door. She ran until she could barely see the manor she had just come from. She sat beside a pond and let the tears finally come. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face. "You can't be alone anywhere." A voice that she recognized said suddenly. She whipped her head around and saw Draco Malfoy standing about five feet away. He walked over and sat down beside her.

Hermione quickly wiped her face, attempting to hide the tears. "What are you doing out here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be at your party?" She looked at him scornfully, but the longer she stared, the softer she grew. Draco looked tired.

He laughed. "That's not my party." He took a drink from a large bottle of mead. "My mother threw this party in order to save face. She's devastated that my family has lost its place in society. Not that I'm surprised." He handed Hermione the bottle and she took a long gulp. "So, what tragedy brings you down here tonight Granger?

She licked her lips and handed the bottle back. "I'm not drunk enough for this conversation." She looked back up toward the manor. "I should be getting back."

"You don't have to." He took another sip. "Leave I mean. I don't mind the company." Hermione looked at him and he looked genuine. He looked lonely. He handed the bottle to Hermione and they shared it in silence for the next several minutes. Draco looked at her for a moment and said, "I was horrible to you in school, wasn't I."

Hermione laughed. "That's an understatement."

Draco looked at the ground and back up at her. "I'm sorry Granger. I was a different person then."

"It's alright." Hermione said. She was being truthful.

He paused again. Hermione could feel her head swimming and her body heating with the familiar blanket of alcohol. The heat was welcome on this cold December night. "So, are you going to tell me what upset you tonight, or what?"

She looked at him then turned back to the pond. "Ron. I saw him with Lavender."

Draco looked shocked at the news, "I thought you and weasel were in love?" He said mockingly.

"I'll have you know that Ron left me." Hermione said defensively. Immediately, Draco knew he made a mistake. He began to utter his apology when she cut him off. "It's okay. It was a long time ago. Right after the war. One day he told me that he was in love with her. And that was the end of things." She was caught in between a hiccup and a cry. "It's not like it was just sex. He was in love with her." She stressed in love as if she couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco said honestly.

She smiled sadly. "It was a long time ago. War changes people."

"Yes it does." They both seemed lost in their heads for a while.

Hermione took a sip from the bottle to find it empty. "Looks like we're out." She sat the bottle back on the ground.

Draco grinned. "We at the Malfoy Manor are never out of alcohol." He produced another bottle from behind his back and took a sip. Hermione laughed. They spent the next hour laughing and drinking in a way that they never had before. Eventually, Draco looked down at his watch. "An hour to midnight." He said quietly.

Hermione realized that she'd been away from the party for hours. Harry must have gone looking for her by now. She stood up and wobbled on her feet, suddenly more intoxicated than she could ever remember being. Draco stood and held onto her arm to steady her. "Careful." He said concerned.

She laughed. "You are at least a drunk as I am." She turned on her heel and fell straight into the pond with Draco falling in after her.

She felt hands on her arms helping her stand. The water that surrounded her was ice cold. Her body instantly began to shake. "Granger! You're okay. You need to stop shaking so I can get you out of the pond." He put a hand on her waist and helped her out of the pond. Her lips were blue and her skin frozen. As Hermione looked at Draco, she saw that he didn't look much better. "You're freezing. We need to get you inside."

Between chatters of her teeth, Hermione spoke. "I need to get home." Her body trembled.

"You're in no condition to apparate." She looked like she wanted to protest, but couldn't form the words. "Let me get you upstairs, find you some dry clothes, and let you warm up. Then we'll talk about getting you home." Draco suddenly lifted Hermione from the ground and cradled her in his arms. He ascended the hill to the Malfoy Manor and walked directly to the entrance of the west wing.

He carried her upstairs and entered a room. The room was covered floor to ceiling in green and silver hangings. In the center of the room was a large four poster bed with black sheets. As they entered, Draco pointed his wand at the fireplace on the far wall and shouted, "Incendio." A great red fire lit in the fireplace. A feeling of warmth flooded the room.

Draco set Hermione down in the entrance to the large bathroom. The fire seemed to quell her shaking. Draco ran through the bathroom into his closet and returned carrying a long black shirt and pajama pants. He handed them to Hermione and disappeared once again into the closet. Hermione looked around the room, the reality of where she was setting in.

Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what the readers think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione took a deep breath looked in the mirror to her left. Her hair was dripping down her check and back and her dress was clinging to her body. She called out, "Um" He emerged from the closet shirtless, wearing only a pair of black boxers. He looked at her questioning. It was like she was noticing him for the first time. The way his eyes shone. His incredibly muscular chest. She wondered if he had he always looked like that. He stared intently at Hermione, seeming to be having a similar revelation. "Can you help me with my zipper?"

He looked shocked, but crossed the room toward her. Hermione turn around, giving him access to the zipper bringing just at the small of her back. "Sure." His fingers felt like fire as one hand was pressed against the exposed skin of her back and one ran the length of the zipper. He coughed as he finished unzipping the dress, steadying his mind. He noticed the tie around her neck holding the dress up. "Should I get the top too?" He question. Draco was positive that she could have undone the tie herself, but was pleasantly surprised when she nodded.

One hand moved to Hermione's waist while the other pulled at the strings holding up her dress. As he finished untying the dress, it fell to the ground. He gasped, shocked that she wasn't holding it up. Hermione turned to face him. She had gone bra-less for the dress, so she was left only wearing a pair of black panties. Draco was suddenly aware that his hand was still glued to Hermione's waist. "Hermione." He said cautiously.

She placed her hand on his chest and smiled up at him. "Draco." And just like that Draco's lips were crashing into hers. Hermione tanged her hands in his hair as Draco lifted her from the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He climbed onto the bed after her. He surveyed the woman below him. She was stunning.

They were kissing again. Hermione ran her hands over his back, exploring his body. She whispered his name in his ear, making him moan. Draco forced himself to pull back and look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked, terrified she'd say no.

She smiled and nodded. Draco pulled her panties down and threw them across the room. He pulled his boxers off next. Her lips met his again and she wrapped her legs around his back. "I need you." Hermione whispered. Just like that Draco entered her, slowly and purposefully. He pulled out and re-entered, setting a rhythm. Hermione moaned as Draco filled her over and over again. She cried out in pleasure, their need rising, until they finally exploding.

With a gasp, Draco pulled out and rolled off her, careful not to crush Hermione beneath him. He propped up on his elbows and examined her. She was glistening with sweat and breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, but she had a smile on her face. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and she snuggled closer into his chest. After several minutes, her breathing slowed. She was asleep. As Draco closed his eyes to rest, he heard fireworks in the distance. A new year had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming in from a window beside the bed. She covered her eyes with her hand in an effort to shield her raging hangover from the harsh sun. She groaned and pulled the sheet further up her body, nestling deeper into the warmth of the bed. Her hand lingered over the silk sheets for a moment. Her eyes shot open with realization. This was not her bed. She looked to her left to see Draco Malfoy laying beside her and her evening rushed back.

She looked around frantically trying to locate her dress, but didn't couldn't find it. Sliding out of the bed as silently as possible, Hermione grabbed the black shirt Draco had leant her, threw it on, and disapparated from the room.

Hermione's apartment was silent when her feet landed on the ground of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and pointing her wand at and empty cup, cried "Aquamenti." The cup filled with water and she'd happily finished the water in seconds.

"Where have you been all night?" A voice rang from the living room. Hermione jumped in shock and saw Harry's head poking up from the top of the sofa. His usually disheveled hair was reaching new extremes.

Hermione caught her breath, "Nowhere." She said trying to avoid the question. She opened the fridge and grabbed a pumpkin pastry and greedily stuffed it in her mouth.

Harry's eyebrows raised. "Is that where you left your dress?" He joked.

She shot him a dangerous look. "Why aren't you at home on your own sofa?"

"I got worried when you disappeared last night. I was going to wait for you to come home, but you never showed up. Then I fell asleep." He stood up yawning and grabbed Hermione's second pumpkin pastry from her hands and took a bite. "Are you really not going to tell me where you were all night?"

Hermione looked cautiously at him. "I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll like the answer." She walked into her bedroom and threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Harry didn't reply. She returned to the living room and sat down on a chair. "I saw Ron and Lavender last night. I let it affect me more than I should have." Hermione pulled her knees to her chest. "I was drinking a lot." Harry looked concerned and sat across from Hermione on the couch. "I was seriously upset and I ran into Malfoy. One thing led to another and—"

Harry stood up. "Oh Hermione. Please tell me you didn't." She nodded and avoided his gaze. "You slept with Draco Malfoy!" He yelled. "Out of all the people in the world you have to pick him!"

Hermione stood up and moved closer to him. "It's not like I was thinking things through! I was upset! Besides, it's not any of your business if I've slept with every Slytherin from our year!" She threw her hands on her hips and glowered at him.

He seemed to realize his mistake and remember who he was talking to. He put a hand on her shoulder. "So, you slept with Malfoy. It could have been worse. You could have slept with Goyle." Hermione laughed hard and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest, as tears dripped onto his shirt. "It's going to be okay."

After a few minutes, Hermione broke away and smiled sadly. "Thanks. I'm gonna go shower." She stepped toward her room. "Send Ginny my love and tell her I'm sorry for keeping you out all night."

Hermione jumped in the shower, eager to wash off the sins of the night before. She let the water run over her and thought about what she had done. She'd slept with her arch enemy. The man who mocked her for the way she was born. The man who taunted her everyday of her life. The man who watched as Bellatrix Lestrange attacked and tortured her and did nothing. Hermione knew she should feel ashamed at what she'd done. Somehow she didn't. The Draco she had seen last night wasn't the same person. He was kind and understanding. Nothing like the boy from Hogwarts.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped in a large towel. Either way, it didn't matter. It wasn't like Malfoy would care. Once he was back to his normal self, she would go back to being the mudblood he'd always seen her as. She took a deep breath and resigned herself to forgetting about the entire night. Malfoy probably would.


End file.
